Pokémon Celestite and Titanium Version
Welcome to the game Pokémon Celestite and Titanium Versions are Generation01 paired games created by EspurrRobin. Pokémon Celestite and Titanium have Unova, new types and evolutions available in the games. The games also take place in the Repuxas and Unova regions seven years after Pokémon Black and White 2. Gameplay and the new Things *The battles screen is updated version of the Bw2 screen, now there quadruple battles, also sky battle and dive battle. *Now there field effects that effects battle. Ex: burning field and rocky field. *Seasons returned and now changed during each 3 weeks (3 months). *Pokemon contests and Pokeathlon are returning. PWT and Pokestar studios are in the post game. *The Repuxas region ''is based on all of Texas. There a total of 16 cities in the region and 15 special areas to explore. *There a darker more serious storyline with two evil teams that appear in both games.These the remants of team plasma that splits into ''Team Mirage and Team Truly. ''Team Mirage is after the legendary of ''fantasy ''while team truly is after the legendary of reality.'' *'The starter are a terror bird like owl with a aztec themes that become Grass/Steel, a cute rabbit with a native american themes that become Fire/Fairy and a funny looking crab with a knight themes that become Water/Fight.' *The game is not is 3D, but trainer customization appeared now with choose of skin colors of mexican, korean, white, black, tan and native american and indian. Hair colors can now be red, blue, green, white and purple. *Over 160 new pokemon appear. Not including evolutions to previous pokemon. *Over 34 new mega evolutions. *40 new evolution and pre-evolution of old pokemon. *''Pokemon Traits''- a bonus in attack based on a pokemon appearances. If a pokemon uses a move that is the same type that it is, it gain a double in power. If it the move is not it types, it power is the same. If a pokemon like charizard use a dragon move, it gain +5 power and the reason is because it appearance is like a dragon type, dragon move are power up. *''Last Resort- a new command in the battle screen that involve with friendship and pokemon amie. If a pokemon is down to half it's health, last resort can be used. Its power is equal to the friendship you and your pokemon have. The stronger the bonds, the stronger last resort will be. *''The PokeSmart - a device that a combination of the Pokenav Plus, Pokegear and Xtranceiver all together. ''The new types'' *The new types are shining, cosmic, sound, fossil, magic, cyber and mutant. *''Shining ''is based on the scientific meaning of light. They give off light/luminescence or they absorb energy from moonlight, sunlight, starlight or any other light made from man or nature. Basically a light type. *''Sound'' is based on various aspects of sound, including sound waves, music, singing and booming voices. It is similar to a pokemon emitting water, fire or electricity. *''Cosmic'' is based on Astrologically things like comets, meteors, rockets, satellites, aliens and constrellations. *''Fossil'' is based on prehistoric creatures and plants and the remants of ancient times. *''Mutant'' is based on mutuated creatures, strange and weird things. Mostly creatures creating by chemicals and experiment. Basically a plasma or nuclear type. *''Cyber is based on robotic creatures and digital beings.Things created by humans like porygon. *'Magic''' is based on fairy tales and mythical creatures and folklores. It mainly use status and special moves. Basically a mythical type. 'Types Adjustments' *shining can beat dark, fairy and poison. It weak to water, flying and electric. Dragon and shining resist shining type moves. It does not affect fire, grass, or gragon types. Shining is unaffected by fairy types *sound can beat steel, psychic, and electric. It weak to flying, water and fighting. Resist bug, rock and fairy. It resist cyber moves. *cosmic can beat ground, flying, electric, and shining . Cosmic is weak to fairy, dragon, bug, grass, and steel types, which also resist the Cosmic. Cosmic is unaffected by flying . *fossil can beat electric, normal and water. Fossil is weak to ice, steel, fire and cosmic. It resist bug, fight and electric and it's unaffected by dragon, cyber and ghost. *mutant can beat steel, water and flying. Mutant is weak to fairy, fighting and shining. It resist bug, flying, steel and ghost. *cyber can beat ghost, rock, fairy and magic. cyber is weak to sound, water and electric. It resist steel, normal and grass. It is unaffected by poison and dark. *magic can beat cyber, bug, fighting and steel. Magic is weak to water, fire and dark. It resist fairy, dragon, rock and electric. 'Mega Evolutions' #'Zebstrika electric/flying' #'Drapion poison/dark' #'Arcanine fire/magic' #'Ursaring normal/cosmic' #'Hydreigon cyber/dragon' #'Eelektross electric/dark' #'Fearow ground/flying' #'Butterfree bug/fairy' #'Conkeldurr fight' #'Gigalith rock/shining' #'Staraptor fighting/flying' #'Druddigon dragon/rock' #'Roserade grass/dark' #'Garbodor poison/mutant' #'Zoroark dark/magic' #'Florges Fairy/grass' #'Jellicent Water/ghost' #'Swanna water/fairy' #'Krookodile ground/dark' #'Skarmory steel/flying' #'Ludicolo grass/water' #'Shiftry grass/dark' #'Serperior grass/dragon' #'Emboar fire/fight' #'Samurott water/dark' #'Genesect Bug/cyber (Bug/fire, Bug/ice, Bug/electric, Bug/water) there four other genesect appear in the game and they mega evolve and gain these types.' #'Braviary shining/flying' #'Mandibuzz dark/flying' #'Haxorus dragon/fight' #'Keldeo water/fight' #'Durant steel/bug' #'Heatmor fire/mutant' #'Flygon ground/dragon' #'Sawsbuck Grass/magic' 'Gym leaders' #Morgan (Electric) Grid badge- The joyful Grand daughter of a ex-military lieutenant. She has her own game show that the trainer must go through, boot camp style, in order to battle her. #Olivia (Bug/Fairy) S'ilk Badge- a simple minded fashion designer. She have a boutique with a style of burgh bw and bw2 gym. Trainer battle trainer with bug pokemon themes clothing. #Nathan and Adrian '(ground/steel) Acel badge- nathan is a rule following teacher while adrian is rebellious motorist. Nathan is in Celestite while Adrian is in Titanium. Titanium gym is a desert like room make for bike rider and bike must be use. Celestite gym is iron themed room make for the dentention room and you can't run in there. #Jaime (Dark) Remnants badge- He is the intelligent owner of a halfway house. You have to travel the 3 story building in pitch black darkness with a candle in order to reach him. #Mia (Water/Sound) Siren Badge- a empathetic musician. She is in a beach club full of her bothersome fans and mean bodyguard. #Jayden and Logan (Fighting) Force Badge- two loudmouth champions of a fight club. All the trainers in the fight club are double battle and this gym is not easily spotted, it is hidden is the city somewhere. #Camila (Cosmic) Space Badge- Forgetful astronaut. She is in a giant room that simulates space and creates zero gravity, which lets you move to any place in the gym. #Julian (Poison) Hazard Badge- serious refinery worker. He is in a refinery style gym maze and you must battle the workers and watch out for dangerous chemical spills. Team Mirage and Team Truly T'eam Mirage' Their colors are purple, orange, black and gold. Male grunts look motorcycle rockers with messed up blue hair, whilst female grunts look similar to hippy rockers with long pink hair. Their symbol is a pink-ghost styled M that all members have on their chest. Team mirage member uses ghost, psychic, dragon, fairy and magic types. Their leader is muscular man named'' Apollo'' with medium purple hair wearing golden armor, red cape and a black and blue body suit. : Their goal is to make their fantasy of a world free of rule come true and destroy laws and rules. Causing chaos, death and destruction all across the region. They will attack trainers, steal money, items and pokemon and destroy places they hate. T'eam Truly' Their color are white, indigo, red and silver. Male grunt are renaissance knight with short brown hair and red goggle while female grunts are renaissance maiden with long wavy blond hair with blue goggle. their symbol is a silver sword that shaped like a T and also on their chest. Team truly member uses steel, dark, fossil, cyber, and shining types. Their leader is a beautiful woman named Artemis ''with a red ponytail wearing silver armor, blue cloak, green goggles and a white and indigo dress. : Their goal is to end all fantasy and leave only reality, they attack law breakers and anything that they deem evil. They plan to create a dystopia which they control the region. They steel any from the weak and sick and attack anyone who try to stop them. Evolution/pre-evolution #Stratolga (emolga evo) electric/flying #Whisino (audino pre evo) sound #Muskuma (munna alter evo) psychic/dark #Mushearth (munna atler evo) psychic/fairy #Treinee (throh and sawk evo) fighting #Kwick (treinee evo) fighting #Jawvelin (basculin evo) water/mutant #Veraloe (maractus pre evo) grass #Voltrake (stunfisk evo) ground/electric #Afrobull (Bouffalant pre evo) normal #Sinccino (minccino alter evo) normal/dark #Gothiask (gothorita male evo) psychic/dark #Escariot (shelmet alter evo) bug/magic #Scarabeet (karrablast alter evo) bug/shining #Draguine (druddigon pre evo) dragon #Hieolyph (sigilyph pre evo) magic (sigilyph is now magic/flying) #Heatsom (heatmor pre evo) fire #Stablant (durant pre evo) bug/steel #Hazereon (eevee evo) poison #Quileon (eevee evo) dragon #Astreon (eevee evo) cosmic #Dazzleon (eevee evo) shining #Wizareon (eevee evo)magic #For'seable (farfetch'd evo) fighting/flying #Gorusparce (dunsparce evo) dragon/fossil #Chimecelle (chimecho evo) psychic/sound #Ariesla (flaaffy female evo) electric/cosmic #Hartodite (luvdisc evo) water/magic The Professors During the 7 years between black and white 2 and now, seven mysterious types had appear in repuxas region. These types are shining, sound, cosmic, fossil, mutant, cyber and magic. There were little knowledge about these types and 3 question are made during the seven years. "Why do these types exist and what make them different?" "How do they live and survived in the region?" "Why do some pokemon become one of these types due to evolution or mega evolution?" Then 3 professor are working to solve these questions and why these types exist. 'Professor Rose A long red haired spainsh woman who lived in the coastal part repuxas. She the professor who give the pokedex and the starters to you and your rivals. She studied sound, shining and magic types and she try to uncover why these types exist and what make them different from other pokemon. She ask you to find infromation about the orgin of shining, sound and magic types. '''Professor Pine A tall brown haired black man who lived in the western part of the region. He is constantly traveling the region and battle you from time to times'.' He only studies the fossil types and he try to figured out why the seven types (mainly fossil) live in the region and how they coexists with each other and the already discovered pokemon. He ask you to travel and explore the ruins of the past and find fossil in to learn more. 'Professor Cypress' A old balding white man who lived in the northern part of the region. He the professor that tell you about mega evolutions. He studied cosmic, mutant and cyber types and why certain pokemon evolve or mega evolve become part of one of these new types. He give a key stone and a unova starter with their mega stones and tell you to find the mega stones. Rivals Mason- the student of Brycen. He get the starter weaker than your and he act like barry in pokemon diamond and pearl. He is brave and courageous trainer and hate no as a answer. He maybe weak but he loyal and trustworthy and will help many times in the game. He wear the clothes of an ace trainer but it sleeve less and it white, blue and light blue. Jessica- Alder's granddaughter. She get the starter stronger than your and she will act like your rival in pokemon red or blue. She is very caring to her pokemon and the last time you fight her in the main story is when she is told to test you to see if your worthy of the key stone from professor cypress. She wear a mix pokemon ranger clothes and alder clothes and she have long braided hair. Avery- Hugh's little sister. She already have an emolga given by Hugh in Aspertia city. She acted like her brother but more sophisticated. LIke her brother, she will double battle with for multiple times in the game. She look like a older version hugh sister in the manga but she dye her hair blue, she wear a dark blue skirt and a red and white jacket. Elite Four #Mayra (flying) a fickle stewardess #John (grass) the valiant pokemon rescue squad commander #Maggie (Mutant) a affectionate doctor #Dustin (shining) a Badass policemen : Champion Hugh (various) Legendries *'Magic/Dragon ''legendary of Fantasy-''' *'Shining/Steel ''legendary of Reality-''' *'Fairy/Dark ''legendary of Control-''' *'Suzadiac Fire/Cosmic ''legendary of pride'-'' A vermillion bird with aries horns, leo mane and claws and the sagittarus armor. *'Seirodiac' Water/Cosmic legendary of loyalty- A azure dragon with cancer shell, scorpio pincers and tail and pisces fins. *'Genbodiac' Ground/Cosmic legendary of courage- A black tortoise with capricorn tail and fins, taurus horn and virgo theme. *'Byakodiac Flying/Cosmic legendary of fate'- A white tiger with libra balance, aquarius fins and theme and gemini wings. *'Primitinae Fossil/Bug ''Guardian of the Ancient past'- a giant bronze colored rhinoceros beetle with skeleton armor and mountain theme shell. It have kabutops like scythe on each of it four arms. It travel the region in Celestite only. *'Avanzidae Cyber/Bug Destroyer from the Distance future'- a giant silver colored stag beetle with robotic armor and building theme shell. It have blastoise like cannon of each of it four arms. It travel the region in Titanium only. *C'halcerno Sound/Bug Peace maker of Current present'''- a enormous gold colored altas beetle with samurai armor and large music horns on it earth them shell. It have earth colored maces on it horn and four arms. Appear only when either Avanzidae or Primitinae is caught. *''' Mutant/Psychic legendary of Brains-''' *''' Mutant/Fighting legendary of Brawns-''' *'Mutant/Fairy ''legendary of Beauty-''' ''Pokemon'' #Early bird Humming bird based on a plague doctor (poison/flying), a golden goose with a princess theme (fairy/flying) #Early Normal a pirate theme chipmunk (normal/steel), a lemur (normal/ghost) #Early Bug family(s):electric moth (bug/electric), mosquito (bug/water) #Fossils: Mastrodon (fossil/ice), saber-toothed tiger (fossil/electric), dimetrodon (fossil/fire), raptor (fossil/dark), Pleurocoelus (fossil/shining) #Version exclusives: a walking stick basically a bug version of sudowoodo (bug/ground), pepper gunslinger (grass/fire) in celestite, a grasshopper that look like a hart (bug/sound), cherry pixie basically a succubus version of cherrim (grass/fairy) in titanium #Pseudo-Legendary:a bell to a angel holding the bell then a paladin with a angel wings and trumpets (sound/steel) a cowboy themed centaur (steel/fire) #Other: a motor engine that become a trench coat biker (poison/steel) #floating living steel a satellite that become a space shuttle (steel/cosmic) #fishing purple catfish (ghost/water), dolphin surrounded by music notes (water/sound) #transport a horse based on a horse pulled carriage (fairy), a platypus with a surfer theme (water/mutant) #cute mammal a kitten that become a chimera (electric/grass) avalidable in celestite , a puppy that become a cerberus (ice/fire) avalidable in titanium #Other armadillo (fairy/rock), totem pole (magic/grass), wrestling bull: hawlucha counterpart (fighting/ground) Repuxas Region 'Western district' Western repuxas is a dry rocky deserted like district that contain three small cities and 2 areas. It contain a mountain, hills, caves and a desert valley also a large river. Its pokedex have up to 86 pokemon. Places are based off constellations. 'Coastal district' Coastal repuxas is a spring/summer district that contain three cities (1 large, 2 small) and four areas. It contain grasslands, marshes, chemical plants, refineries and 3 small islands and a giant gulf. Its pokedex have up to 95 pokemon. Places in this district are based off metals. 'Eastern district' Eastern repuxas is large vived district that contain five large cities and five areas. It contain a plateau, plains, a lake and forests also a giant forests which contain a large variety of pokemon. Its pokedex have up to 150 pokemon. Places in this district are based off gemstones. 'Northern district' Northern repuxas is a large rural district that contain five cities (four big, one small) and three areas. It contain a prairies, hills, grasslands and rivers. Its pokedex have up to 136 pokemon. Places in this district are based off plants. The Repuxas region total pokedex is 465 pokemon. With the legendries it's 480. Storyline In the beginning of the game, the player wokes to a loud noise in train traveling to a town where professor rose lived. There, the player sees Mason, Jessica and Avery, trainers likes the player woken up by the same noise. The conductor camed into the cart explaining, the train was attacked by a group of chipirate (the pirate themed chipmunk) and he said they have to get of here. You and your rivals go and before you leaves you find a box of three pokeballs with the starter Cactuho (grass), Natiyro (fire) and Squirab (water). After picking your starter, you are attack by four chipirates, so the four of you quadruple battle against the lv.3 chipirates. After wining, Jessica said they should go see the professor and see do these pokemon belong to her. Once you come to the lab, you see an assistant apologizing to prof. Rose for losing the box of pokeballs. Then the player and rivals explain what happening, she let them have the starters. Prof. Rose then said the reason why she choose the four because they have bonds with pokemon and will care for their pokemon. After everyone made a formal introduction about themselves, the professor give you the pokedex to catch pokemon and then you battle your rivals for the first time. After leaving the lab, you see a 2 msyterious men fight then beat up two citizens. The two men reveal themselves as member of team truly and saiding the citizens were acusing them for attacking the train, but they say it was team mirage. You battle one of the grunts once wining the two leave saiding we will be your controller. The citizens thanks you and give you a town map and telling you to go the next town over since their is a gym. Before leaving the town, a strange man walks up to you and tell you should watch out for these teams and there many mysteries in this region and be careful to who you trust. The man then walked away. To be continued.... Chaos Pokemon During the seven years between BW2 and CT, a pokemon ranger found a strange minccino lost in a forest that covered in snow and it was spring. The minccino was blue and white with light blue eyes and what look lik'e little snowflakes around it fur. The ranger bright the minccino to a lab to figure out why the look like this. The Minccino ﻿was classified as a normal/ice types and was the pokemon that caused the snow in spring. The scientists of the lab confirmed that it wasn't created by human or nature, but a place beyond own knowledge (possibly a different dimesion). These unusual pokemon were classified as chaos pokemon. '' The chaos pokemon that appear in CT main story are: *'Minccino, Cinccino and Sinccino''' Normal/Ice, Dark/Ice *'Basquilin, Jawvelin' Water/Electric *'Mareep, Flaafy, Ampharos and Ariesla '''Electric/ghost Cosmic/Electric *'Psyduck, Golduck''' Water/Cyber *'Riolu, Lucario '''Fight/Shining *'Rattata, Raticate Normal/Poison *'''Onix, Steelix Ice/Steel *'Trapinch, Vibrava, Flygon '''Electric/Dragon *'Yamask, Cofagrigus''' Ghost/Fossil *'Castform' Mutant/(Fire sunny), (Water rainy), (Ice snowy), (Ground sandstorm), (Ghost foggy) and (Dark Night) *'Absol '''Dark/Fossil *'Staryu, Starmie''' Cosmic/shining *'Ditto '''Normal/Cyber *'Golett, Golurk''' Fossil/Cyber *'Meloetta' Sound/(Fairy), (Fighting), (Fire), (Electric), (Ghost), (Ice) New Moves that any pokemon can used Flash Flood - (Water Status - 10pp) creates a flood weather effect on the field for 5 turns. The following can occur during a flood: - All non-water pokemon take 1/16 damage at the end of each of round. - The power of Surf and Dive is doubled. - Dive is now completely invulnerable instead of semi invulnerable. - Electric attacks damage all other pokemon on the field. - Unlike other weather effects, this one can be stacked with Rain dance for more benefits. Firecracker '''- (Fire 20pwr 20pp) the users launches a fireball that explodes like a firework on contact. It hits 2 - 5 times in one round. This move's power is boosted by %50 and never misses at Night. This move's accuracy drops to 50% in the Day. '''Time Travel - (Cyber - Status 5pp) the effect of this move changes depending on who the user targets: - Itself/an ally: The user is sent back in time by 3 turns. All other combatants return to whatever condition they were at that point in the battle. Only the user's condition remains unchanged. (Conditions include hit points, stat boosts/decreases, items used/unused, pokemon that were on the field beforehand etc.) This move will fail is used consecutively. - The opponent(s): The user propels all opponents forward in time by 3 turns. Any effects that would have taken place in that time will have been skipped but will have still occurred for the user and their allies, but not for the opponent. (Abilities that work over time, move charging or recharging etc. This move will fail is used consecutively. Solar Surge - (Fire/Shining 120pwr 5pp) on turn 1, the user charges up, and boosts their special attack stat by 1 stage. On turn 2, the user Fires a Blazing laser at the foe. If the sun is shining, there's is no charge time, and before the attack is used, special attack is boosted by 2 stages instead before instantly attacking. Magma Terrain - (Fire - Status 5pp) the user creates a magma covered field weather effect around all combatants for 5 turns. The following occurs during this move: - None fire type pokemon take 1/16 of their health as damage at the end of each round. - Burns caused by moves added effects are now occurring 50% of the time instead of 10% / 30% - Water attacks are no longer super effective against fire. - Ice attacks do 0 damage to Fire pokemon. - Unlike other weather effects, this move can be stacked with Sunny Day for more benefits. Power trade - (Magic - Status 5pp) the user targets one foe, then both trainers look at the two Pokémons move, and each selects one move. The two moves are then switched between the user and the opponent. Talon Slash - (Flying 70pwr 15pp) the user claws at the target with sharp talons. It may make the opponent flinch. Holy Water (Water 60pwr 15pp) the power of this move doubles against Ghost pokemon and Dark pokemon, and may make pokemon of those types flinch. Hammer Head (Ground 80pwr) the user head butts the foe into the ground, preventing them from switching out. Steel Blade (Steel 70pwr 10pp) the user slashed the foe with sharp steel. Critical hits land easier. Fire Tower '(Fire 80pwr 10pp) the user creates a pillar of fire around its foe. This move can hit enemies in the semi invulnerable turn of aerial based moves. It may cause a burn. '''Lightning Tower '(Electric 80pwr 10pp) the user creates a pillar of electricity around its foe. This move can hit enemies in the semi invulnerable turn of aerial based moves. It may cause paralysis. '''Freeze Tower (Ice 80pwr 10pp) the user creates a pillar of Ice around its foe. This move can hit enemies in the semi invulnerable turn of aerial based moves. It may freeze the opponent. Vulcan shots (Steel 20pwr 20pp) the user fires of several small metal bullets at the foe. This move hits 2 - 5 times. If the user used Lock on before using this move, it will always hit 5 times and its power is boosted by 50 percent. Shotgun Blast '''(Steel/Dark 100 10pp) the user fires a single wide ranged burst of metal that hits foes adjacent to the target as well. They will take 50% of the damage the target would take. If lock on was used before this move, its power is boosted by 50 percent. '''Salvage (Magic - status 20pp) Restores an item that has been previously used by the pokemon this battle. This can only be used once per item in the battle. Sonic Burst (Sound/Flying 150pwr 10pp) the user flies at supersonic speeds, crashing into the foe just as they break the sound barrier. The user's speed drops by 3 stages afterwards. If a Tailwind is blowing for the user's side of the field, its stats will not drop after this move is used. However, if the tailwind is being used against the pokemon using this move, its power is halved and the user still loses speed stats. Wrecking ball (Steel 100pwr 5pp) the user slams the foe with a powerful metal ball or lariat. This move can shatter barriers and protection moves. It can also negate an opponent's stat boosts, returning them to normal if the move hits. Radar wave (Cyber - status 20pp) Abilities, weather effects, moves or stat boosts that affect the user's accuracy are negated. Comradery (Shining - varies pp5) the more pokemon in the party that have fainted, and the happier they are, the more powerful this move becomes. Feather duster '(Flying - Status 10pp) the user blows away any items the opponent(s) is holding. '''Acid Rain '(Poison - status 5pp) the user creates an acid rainstorm, melting away items of all none poison pokemon on the field. '''Warp boost (Cyber 60pwr 20pp) the user warps into the foe at light speed with the power of their mind. The user's speed is boosted afterwards. Wind-up Punch '''(Fighting 70pwr 15pp) On turn one, the user winds up a powerful punch, swinging their arm around to build momentum, Attack is also boosted by one stage. On turn 2, the uses unleashed their wound up punch. If the user was not hit during the charging turn, this move's power is doubled. '''Saw Slash (Steel 120pwr 5pp) the user revs (charges) up on the first turn, preparing their blade. On the second turn they slash the opponent with a saw like blade. Photon Blast (Cyber/Shining 150pwr 5pp) the user absorbs photon particles in the light around them and fires them in an explosive energy blast. The user's special attack and special Defense drops by 2 stages afterwards. Interception (Dark 50pwr 20pp) if the foe is charging up an attacking the same turn you use this move, the foe will be unable to use that attack on the next turn. Rev-up rush (Steel 60pwr 60 20pp) the user revs itself up and rushes into the foe. Speed is boosted by one stage after damage is dealt with this move. Vigor Boost (Fire -status- 5pp) the user invigorates all pokemon on its side of the field, boosting all stats by stages until the end of the next turn. This move will fail if used consecutively. Pressure Punch (Fighting 80pwr 15pp) the user attacks the foes pressure points, it may Paralyze the foe. Black Magic (Magic 70pwr) the user casts an evil spell over the foe. This attack is also treated as dark type. Black veil '''(Dark -status- 10pp) the user casts a darkening veil over the battlefield, lowering the accuracy of all non-dark pokemon on the field by 1 stage. '''Plague (Bug 30pwr- 20pp) the user calls forth a swarm of insects, preventing all foes from escaping battle, and taking additional damage at the end of each of their turns. Brain storm '''(Psychic/Cyber 120 pwr 5pp) the user emits bizarre psychic waves around the battlefield, damaging all other pokemon. It may cause confusion to any pokemon hit by this move. '''Love tap (Magic pwr50 15pp) if the user is under the effect of attract, this move will always work and its power is doubled. Heart breaker (Dark pwr60 15pp) if the user is under the effect of attract, this move will cure it, then deal damage to the opponent. The effects of attract are not applied to this move. Contagious (Poison/Mutant pwr 60 15pp) If the user is poisoned, and they land a blow that makes Physical contact, the target will also become poisoned. Mind clean (Psychic -status- 10pp) the user clears the mind of an ally, curing them of Confusion. Inverse room (Cyber-status- 5pp) the user changes the aspects of the surrounding dimensions. Type match ups are reverse for 5 turns. Snipe Shot (Steel pwr 200 5pp) the user takes aim on the first turn, then fires a carefully aimed shot at the opponent's weak point. If the user was attacked during the charge up turn, this move will fail. If the user used Lock on beforehand, the charge up turn is skipped. Ring out (Fighting 80pwr 10pp) the user grabs the opponent and throws them out of the arena, and forces another pokemon to come out in their place. That pokemon will take 1/10 of the damage the target took before the switch. Tag out (Fighting - Status- 20pp) the user tags out for another pokemon, that pokemon will have its attack and defense boosted by 1 stage each. Any stat boosts the user had on them when this move was used are passed along to the pokemon sent out by this move. Penalty (Fighting -Status- 10pp) If the opponent uses a super effective move on the user after this attack is used, the attacking pokemon will have its attack and special attack lowered by 2 stages each. Pit Trap (Ground - status- 10pp) the user digs a pit underneath the opponent's side of the field. Any pokemon sent out afterwards that makes contact with the ground, may become paralyzed upon entering the field by falling into the pit. Valor Shield (Steel -Status- 5pp) If an ally would be KO'd by a foes Move, the user of this move will take the hit for them. If they survive the attack, they will have all their stats boosted by a stage each. Wisdom Force (Magic pwr 100 5pp) the user meditates for a turn and charges up a powerful healing force using their well-tuned mind. If the foe attempts to attack the opponent during the charge up turn, they will instead take half the damage they would have dealt to themselves instead. On the second turn, the user heals fully, but must rest for the turn after that. Friendly Fist (Fighting/Magic -status- 10pp) If 2 adjacent pokemon on one side of the field use this move in the same round, both will receive a stage Attack and Defense boost. Maelstrom (Water 45pwr 10pp) the target becomes trapped in a whirlpool that continues for four turns. Icy Claymore (Ice 70pwr 20pp) the target is hit with a giant sword made of packed ice. It has a 5% chance to freeze the foe. Devious Charge '''(Dark/Electric 85pwr 15pp) the user releases a dark discharge with a 20% chance to paralyze the target. '''Silver Spark (Electric/Steel 90pwr 10pp) the user releases a giant silver flash, also releasing several bolts of electric power. 'Blazing Meteor '(Cosmic/Fire 130pwr 5pp) a meteor falls from the sky, smashing into enemies. However, the user's Defense and Special Defense are lowered by 2 stages '﻿﻿United Blast '(Light 30-75pwr 10pp) the more Pokemon who are not fainted on the user's party, the more powerful the blast is. Trivia *Jaime is based on me Empire Robin, Julian is based on my brother and Mayra is based on my sister. *The Mutant type was originally the toxic type, but it sound too much like poison. *Many old Unova characters will appear in the game and some will have very important roles in the post game. *There are 7 mysterious chaos pokemon that are hidden in the game. Their theme is the seven deadly sins. *Morgan is the granddaughter of Lt. Surge, the electric gym leader in kanto. *Celebi make an minor appearance in the main story, but it will have a main purpose in the post game. *There will be a new grass/ghost type pokemon in the game and its origins came from the pokemon creepypasta Pinwheel Forest. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games